


Come Back With Me

by FreeArchive



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Tissaia seeks Yennefer out after she's noticed by the Brotherhood. For a few reasons but none more than one selfish personal reason. She wanted to see her again.{Yennaia}{Yennefer x Tissaia}[Drive Cleaning '20]
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Come Back With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 🙃 because it's my brand to write sort confession fics, here we go! I heistated to ship them at first but E8 fucking sold me

Tissaia was less than amused by the mass of moving bodies that greeted her in the basement. 

She'd portalled into town, not into the house out of respect for the mayor. But it appeared the respect was ill placed if he'd let her get out of hand like this. Walking in, she'd found him naked and drunken, wandering around his own house in a state of stupor. 

Magic stupor. 

Which meant she was unfortunately in the right place. 

With a heavy sigh, she'd continued into the house and looked. With the upstairs vacant and dark, she moved on. And eventually come across the only room with light in the house. 

Half the town had to be here, contained in one room to seek pleasure in each other. 

The air stank of sex, of sweat and most importantly of magic. 

So Tissaia stepped into the room instead of turning around. 

She was here for a reason. And she wasn't about to run away from it. 

She'd left a path clear down the room while the humans groaned from both sides. Tissaia kept her eyes forward. She had zero interest in what had gone on here. 

And then there she was, sitting on a coach with a mask across her face. 

Yennefer was as beautiful as she had been all those years ago. 

"Tissaia," Yennefer said, with a barely disguised note of surprise. "It's been a while." 

"It's been years, Yennefer," Tissaia said calmly. 

Tissaia stepped past a couple to finally reach her. 

Yennefer didn't make to stand up, but instead longued back like she owned the place. Which she probably did. She'd certainly bewitched the entire town. 

"It had been years," Yennefer replied coolly. "Which asks the question, why are you here? After so long?" 

She'd didn't offer her a place to sit, instead left her standing by the swaying bodies. Moans and grunts were to be their background music. 

"You have been rogue for a long time. But you've started making noise. The Brotherhood has noticed." Tissaia ignored her looks and sat down next to her. "Very soon, they may have to intervene."

From this high perch, she had a view of the entire room. Like a god looking down on all her animalistic subjects. 

"But not you?" 

"No. I am not here for them." _But for myself._

Yennefer had been out of her reach for a long time. When word reached her ears, she came running. Not that she would ever admit that to her. Her pride and reputation wouldn't let her but that guilty part within her chest sang it proud and true. 

"So you've come to warn me then," Yennefer scoffed. "How lovely." 

With a wave of her hand, a waiting human by the side approached with a plate of grapes. He was similarly controlled like everyone else and just as naked. Yennefer took her time eating a couple of grapes. 

"You won't find what you want. Those mages you've recruited—can't help you."

For a second, Yennefer's expression shifted. Though she'd known that, she'd clung to hope. Hope that maybe one was telling the truth. 

It was one of the things Tissaia liked about her. 

"What do you want then?"

"Come back to Aretuza with me. Leave this stuffy little town. It does you no good." 

Yennefer rolled her eyes. "I actually like this stuffy old town. It's pretty great." 

Tissaia's eyes were drawn back to the room. "Hm. I can see that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

And like that, hook and reel, Yennefer's confident aura broke. She was still the same woman Tissaia had known. Just hidden beneath beauty and power. 

Tissaia sighed and sat back, crossing her legs. 

"Only that you created this lovely spectacle but have no desire to participate yourself. Instead you watch and know you cannot touch. Reflective of your real life, perhaps?" 

Yennefer's eyebrows furrowed and a flash of anger filled her eyes. 

"How dare-" 

"You wear a mask to hide your face. You say to yourself it's for the atmosphere but in reality you are hiding yourself from the world. You have so much you could do but you hide. So come back. Come with me, Yennefer." Tissaia turned to her now, a gloved hand reaching for hers. 

Yennefer didn't pull away and so her fingers closed around hers. 

"You don't have to lie to yourself anymore."

Tissaia couldn't tell if she was getting through to her. 

"I won't return to that place," Yennefer finally said. "Not after…" she inhaled, "...events. I am not a part of the Brotherhood or anything. But a rogue." 

She'd expected as much. Yennefer had been away for so long—if she really wanted to return, she'd have done long ago. 

And yet even then, Tissaia still came and tried. 

Maybe she too was clinging to hope. 

"Is that all?" 

Tissaia tilted her head, trying to make sense of the note in her voice. 

Did she want there to be something else? Another reason to pull her back? 

What else did she have? 

"There is movement up the north," Tissaia found herself saying. "Nilfgaard is advancing, determined to conquer." 

Nothing had been confirmed yet. Just rumours and tales. Soon they would meet to decide what to do. It was an empty sentence but again, filled with hope. 

"We may fight to protect the other kingdoms." 

She didn't want to think about the mages serving Nilfgaard. The fact that they'd let them come so far without any sign of stopping was worrying. Fringilla had said nothing yet. Did she still stand with her king? 

"And?" 

Less of a barb this time, a true question for what it meant. If Nilfgaard was on a warpath, no one was safe. For once they might be far away but come the next day, their power might spread. 

"We- I could use your help." 

Yennefer had been the strongest mage she'd ever trained. Tissaia had been training mages for many years and none came close. Her chaos was beautiful, wild and hers to tame. 

"My help? Whatever could I do?" Yennefer rolled her eyes again. 

Did she understand the potential she had? The power that lingered within her, that always had. 

"Good." 

"Good? Me?" And her gaze swept across the room to the townspeople ensnared in her trance. 

Good was a strange word to them. 

Yennefer might be selfish but deep down, Tissaia believed she was good. 

Yennefer turned to look at her. "I'm not who you want." 

"But you are. There are other mages and yet I sought you out. I came to protect you." 

A flicker in those dark eyes. 

"Aretuza is threatened. We need to protect it and everyone who needs it." 

Herself included. 

"Why would I care about Aretuza?" 

She wouldn't. Aretuza may have given her her power but it also tore her heart open. Tissaia had to watch as she walked away. 

"If you won't do it for the Brotherhood, then do it for me," Tissaia said breathlessly. "Please."

The air between them thrummed with energy, egged on only by the sensual atmosphere. 

She sat so close to Yennefer, hadn't let go of her hands. So tightly were those slender fingers wrapped around hers. Those talented slender fingers… 

Yennefer's eyes flickered down to her mouth and heat seared through her. 

Maybe she'd been too long in the room, the energy was getting to her. 

"Have you ever used that word before?" Yennefer asked. " _Please_." 

One rule Tissaia had: she never begged. 

She never gave her opponent the upper hand, let them know they had something she wanted. She'd clung to power for so long, she never let that change. 

What had she come here to do? Ask Yennefer to come back and for what? To train mages alongside her? She almost scoffed at the idea. 

"And why would I do that for you? What would I get in return?"

"What do you want?" 

What was she willing to give? 

Again, those eyes cast down to her lips with what could only be known as desire. 

"Everything." 

Maybe it was the atmosphere of the room but Tissaia would gladly give it to her. Everything. _Anything_. 

All she had to do was ask. 

Except Yennefer didn't ask. 

She _took_. 

A hand released hers and slid around her head to hook her into a kiss. 

Their lips met and she swore sparks flew. 

Tissaia found herself moving closer, moving up to claim more of her mouth for herself. Yennefer's lips yielded to her own. 

How long had it been since she kissed someone? Since she'd felt intimacy? 

And she wanted more. 

"Yen…" 

"You said I didn't join in on the spectacle earlier," Yennefer murmured. "Because I was projecting my life onto my pleasure. But you were wrong. I just didn't have someone I wanted to join in with." 

Oh, how sinful those words made her feel. Like a temptress dragging her target into the deep end. But she delighted in it. 

"Join in?" Tissaia breathed back. "Is that what you want?" 

An orgy would be a wild reentery to her sex life. 

But Yennefer shook her head. "No. I'd much rather have you all to myself." 

This wasn't what she'd come here for but Tissaia would be lying if she said she didn't want her. 

She'd kissed Yennefer. She'd actually kissed her. Of course Yennefer had kissed her first but she'd responded. 

But they gravitated towards each other and couldn't pull away. Yennefer bore over her, parting her lips with a needy tongue. Exploring her mouth, pressing close. 

Around them, the mass of bodies stopped moving and turned to look at them. 

"You like being watched?" Tissaia murmured, fingers finding the clasp on Yennefer's dress. "I should have known—you love the attention." 

Yennefer chuckled, letting the material slide off her shoulders. Tissaia's mouth dried. She was even more beautiful than she imagined. Her eyes roamed the plains of her soft skin, her hands starting to follow. 

"And you don't?" 

Tissaia shrugged and leaned up, kissing her again. "I don't mind very much." 

Yennefer's eyes glowed with magic and around them, people started clapping and cheering. She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Tissaia rolled her eyes. She was still the same. "How annoying. Now get down here and kiss me." 

Yennefer chuckled. "Gladly."

* * *

The next morning, Tissaia woke up to a sleeping Yennefer. The sunlight streamed through the window, warming her skin and the weird feeling in her chest. 

Last night… wow. 

She glanced around the room, surprised to see that they were alone. At some point during their tryst she must have sent them away. 

Tissaia lay back, glancing at the woman next to her. Yennefer lay curled beside her but not touching. In sleep her innocent side shone through. It showed that despite how the world hurt her, she hadn't been corrupted. She was still the same. The same one Tissaia had fallen for. 

Yennefer blinked her eyes open as she woke up. 

"Good morning," Tissaia smiled. 

"Mmhmm." Yennefer's smile reminded her of a lazy cat, just content to watch. "Good morning." 

Yennefer stretched and lay back down, glancing at her. She said nothing. But looked at her with a new curiosity. What did she want? 

Tissaia knew what she wanted. 

"Will you come back with me?" 

For a second, Yennefer just stared at her. Then she shrugged, one smooth movement of her bare shoulders. 

"If that's what you want." 

She liked to act that she didn't care much but she knew Yennefer did. But she would act like it was Tissaia who chose. Not her. Because Yennefer wasn't that kind of person. 

Tissaia leaned over and kissed her softly. 

"Thank you." 

Yennefer smiled shyly. And Tissaia's heart fluttered in her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day~ 💜💜


End file.
